


Jealousy Can Lead to Better Things

by Lolmemeies



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: "Buck she was drunk and didn't mean any harm", "Stfu up steve she touched your tits and only i can do that", "Sure Stevie", "THEY AREN'T TITS", "Take that sharon", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Making Love, Steve is a sappy sob, Steve is his and you can't do anything about it, Top Bucky Barnes, and has a great ass, but at least he's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolmemeies/pseuds/Lolmemeies
Summary: Sharon gets drunk and a little bit too close for Bucky's liking. Bucky makes a point to show Steve who he really belongs to.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Jealousy Can Lead to Better Things

**Author's Note:**

> Have soft trash smut

It started simply. 

There had been a charity event for a children’s hospital, and who wouldn’t want to help sick kids? Of course the presence of Captain America made the evening all the more successful. Bucky didn’t really care that much for any type of social interaction so it wasn’t that much of an enjoyable time for him.

He still wasn’t used to the paparazzi, cameras constantly flashing, the endless questions, especially about his relationship. Steve was the only thing that kept him from committing a felony during these times. 

Bucky hung around Steve for the entire night, glued to his side. The brunette had his hair slicked back neatly and was dressed in a nice crisp black suit. He refused to shave off his scruff and Steve certainly didn’t mind it. 

Now the two super soldiers weren’t the only heroes at the gala. Sam was there too, and of course Tony wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to make a big dramatic entrance. A couple of agents were there as well, mostly for security. That being said, Sharon Carter was also present. 

It’s not that Bucky hated Sharon, she was a nice person, he just was paranoid. He’d watched her kiss Steve before and for that reason, he’s never been overly comfortable around her. What made him even more unsettled was the fact that she was partially hanging off of Steve's arm when he had returned from retrieving them some beverages. 

He completely and totally trusted the blond, he trusted Steve with his life and he knew in the back of his mind that Steve would never be unfaithful. It just didn’t sit right with him. Bucky had stopped in his tracks, watching as Sharon laughed at whatever Steve had said. Her left hand ended up patting Steve’s pectoral.

His facial expression immediately changed from pleasant to uncomfortable. He had always had a certain disliking of people touching certain parts of his body, especially without permission. 

Something inside of him just went off, like a switch had been flipped. Bucky didn’t like the fact that someone besides himself had touched Steve, and by the way the blond reacted, neither did Steve. He set the drinks down on the bar walking aggressively back over to Steve. He was a man on a mission. 

Bucky strode up to Steve, putting on his best smile. “Buck!,” The Captain's demnor had changed entirely, lighting up when he saw Bucky. “I thought you were-” Bucky cut him off quickly. “Can I borrow Steve for a moment? Thanks.” He took hold of the blond’s hand, pulling him away from the crowds of people. He made a beeline for the exit as he dragged Steve behind him, ignoring his objections.   
“Bucky, we can’t just leave!” Steve protested, letting go of his boyfriend's hand. The night air was cool and crisp but it was pleasant. “There are-” This time the brunette cut him off by making their lips collide, by tugging down Steve’s Steve’s tie in a smooth motion. Steve let out a noise of surprise but returned the kiss nonetheless. It almost slipped his mind that they were in public until the limo had pulled up. 

Suddenly they were both in the vehicle, caught in a furious make out session. Bucky’s mismatched hand’s were wandering all over the other man’s body, groping and squeezing. Those glorious sounds that Steve made only drove Bucky further. “Buck,” Steve pulled away, slightly winded. “What’s gotten into you?” Steve was mostly teasing but Bucky only got in this particular mood when something was bothering him. 

“Nothin’.” He continued his assault on the other man. 

Soon the two men were on their shared floor, lips still locked. Bucky has Steve pressed up against the wall, hastily pulling off his jacket and ripping his own off immediately after. Both of them had swollen lips and hard cocks, both men rutting against each other. 

Steve was enjoying himself, he really was, but something had brought on Bucky’s behavior and he was determined to find out what happened. So with gentle hands he gently pushed the other man off him, sliding his hands to rest on his shoulders. “Come on, Buck. Something's bothering you.” Steve gave the brunettes shoulders a loving little squeeze. 

Bucky lets a sigh slip out, bowing his head. His own hands were gripping Steve’s slim hips, rubbing them. “You’re mine.” He whispered. It didn’t have any force or a dominant tone behind it. It was soft and possessive and totally Bucky that made Steve’s heart melt. His mind had supplied him with Sharon's behavior and the fact that she probably had too much alcohol, and she didn’t mean to do any harm. Sometimes Bucky just needed reassurance and Steve will happily give it to him. 

The blond softly cups the other man's face, making Bucky look at Steve. “Bucky, you don’t think I know that? You're my best guy! Til’ the end of the line, remember?” Steve flashes Bucky his perfect white teeth, giving him that million dollar smile. The brunette’s heart flutters and his cock twitches, it’s a little known fact but he's a sucker for the sappy shit. “You know you're the only one for me, Buck.” 

Bucky couldn’t take it anymore so he did what he thought was best. He pressed himself up against Steve so their clothed erections touch, while catching Steve’s lips in a hungry kiss. “You’re so fuckin’ sappy, Rogers.” The brunette husks out, voice low and gravely and filled with need. 

Somewhere along the way all their clothes end up thrown on the floor and a lamp gets knocked over. By some miracle they actually make it to the bed with Bucky practically throwing Steve onto the mattress. He climbs on top of the other super soldier, his cock red and throbbing, he needs Steve so bad. The blond isn’t doing much better, his own dick weeping pre come and the head is a pretty shade of pink. “Just drippin’ for me, Stevie.” Steve looks down and he is, in fact, leaking like a broken faucet and his face flushes and even deeper red than it was before. 

Bucky wraps a calloused hand around his lover's hard length, smearing the pearling liquid around the swollen head and across his slit, with his thumb. Steve lets out a whine from the back of his throat, it’s high and feminine, and Bucky loves every beautiful sound that Steve is making. He takes pride knowing he’s the cause of Steve’s pleasure. “Fuck, baby, you’re killing me with those sweet little sounds.” He groans while the man beneath him whimpers from the praise.

The brunette can’t get the lube out of the bedside table fast enough. Bucky scrambles to get it, almost tearing the drawer out of the little table. He stands on his knees with the other man's legs wrapped around his waist, his heels resting on his lower back. “‘M gonna fuck you til’ you start crying, sweetheart.” With that he pops the cap off with his metal thumb. What stops him is the gentle hands gripping his wrist, stalling his motions. He’s met with piercing blue eyes staring back into his own steel ones, they’re soft and loving and they make bucky feel like he’s found his way home after being lost for so, so long. 

“I was thinkin’ that we could, maybe make love instead?” Steve’s sheepish as he asks for what he really wants. His cock gives a twitch at the idea, an image of Steve completely blissed out running through his mind. And how could he ever tell him no? Bucky takes the blonds hands into his mismatched ones, interlocking their fingers. He bends down to gently kiss the gorgeous man under him. “Of course we can, Stevie.” Steve gives a bright smile. 

Bucky takes his time when he stretches steve. He does it like it’s 1941 again and his boyfriend is ninety pounds soaking wet and bird boned. He does it like Steve will rip if he’s not thorough enough, not careful enough, not good enough. Bucky lubes up his flesh fingers and gets started. He did put a generous amount on Steve's little hole, it had been twitching, ready for Bucky to fill it. The brunette starts with one finger and the other man hums at the feeling of something being inside him, finally. 

It goes on like that, until Bucky has three fingers buried and Steve’s ass, knuckle deep. He spreads them within Steve's walls, thrusting them in and out at a steady and even pace, just barely brushing over his prostate. Steve is practically singing in contentment, ready for something bigger. 

“Buck,” He pants. “Hurry the fuck up.” Bucky chuckles at his boyfriend's words before pressing down on that special spot inside of him. Steve let’s a rather loud choked moan, it catches him off guard. “Thought you wanted to make love, right baby?” He teases. “Shut up.” The brunette hums in acknowledgement before pulling his digits out. He reopens the abandoned bottle of slick and pours some onto his real hand, giving it a few good tugs, getting himself ready for entry. “Ready, babydoll?” Bucky wipes his hands on a pair of boxers, it could be his or Steve’s, wiping the excess wetness of his hand. “Yeah.” The other super soldier breathes out, pulling the other man even closer with his legs. 

Bucky grips the base of his cock with his bionic hand and uses the other to hold Steve's slim hip to steady him. The head was just barely pressing against his partner's puffy pink rim, both men sighed at the feeling, at the promise of more. With a smooth roll of his hips he pushed himself into the blond’s fluttering hole, groaning at the tight heat around him. Steve lets out a breathy moan, feeling Bucky so deep inside him. 

The man on top kisses his boyfriend deeply, holding his hand with his own flesh and blood one. They’re so close, chest touching and lips locked. Steve squeezes Bucky’s hips with his thighs, signaling that he’s ready. They’re hips are flushed together when the kiss ends and their foreheads are resting against one another. It’s been a long time since they’ve done it this way, taken their time to be so close and intimate. 

“Love you, Steve, love you so much.” He murmurs to him as he pulls out before pushing back in. Steve makes a sound like he’s been punched in the gut, and not having a dick poking at his gut. Bucky repeats the motion until he’s got a steady rhythm which Steve seems to be enjoying, if those sweet sounds he’s making is anything to go by. “So damn Beautiful like this Stevie- fuck- so good, just for me.” Bucky rambles, never stalling his hips once. “Mine, mine, mine.” He whispers. 

“You’re a fuckin’ vision, doll.” Bucky captures Steve’s lips in another kiss as he moans into his mouth. The brunette knows he grazed over that spot inside his lover when Steve all but screams into the kiss. “There, there, there, right there Buck- oh fuck- yes.” That’s the first coherent thing he’s said in a while. He’s cut off when Bucky picks up in speed and force, hitting his prostate just right each time. “There? Is that your sweet spot, baby?” He grunts while the other man tries to come up with actual words instead of those beautiful sounds of bliss he’s making. 

“Hng, Fuck, ya close Stevie? Ya gonna come? Haven’t touched your cock yet and you're ready to blow your load? Shit baby.” Bucky’s rhythm starts to get sloppy, his hips stuttering because Steve’s not the only one ready to orgasm. “Fuckin’ love you, Steve, damn I can’t get enough of you.” The brunette pants. He can feel that his own balls are drawn up tight and his cock is throbbing in Steve's velvet heat. Both men have shallow breaths, chests expanding. They never break eye contact, except when Steve's eyes roll into the back of his head because it's just too good. “You’re mine, Steve, mine! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Do it, doll. Come on my cock, come for me Stevie, fuck!” For once in his damn life he actually listens and he starts to convulse around Bucky, squeezing and clenching around him. Steve sees stars igniting behind his eyes and he doesn’t even hear the loud and long moan that rips out of his mouth. He barely acknowledges the fact that he’s coming, his cock shooting thick ropes of cum onto his abdomen. 

Bucky on the other hand, presses his hips flush against Steve’s, getting himself deep as he can possibly go. Steve’s orgasm pushes him over the edge, his own cock twitching and throbbing violently within Steve while he lets out a broken off moan. “You’re mine Steve, mine! Fuck, Fuck, fuck!” Bucky leans down and steals another kiss, the blond returns it willingly, lazily. They end up staying like that for a few moments, catching their breath. Bucky does pull out with a groan, flopping down beside Steve and pulling him in close. 

After a while of basking in the afterglow, the older one of the two take the initiative to start the aftercare. He cleans himself in the bathroom before coming back with a clean rag for Steve. When he gets back into the bedroom he catches sight of Steve, eyes closed and Bucky’s cum dripping out of his pink puffy and swollen rim. He bites his lips, he honestly wouldn’t mind getting his mouth on Steve and cleaning him up that way.

“Ya with me, baby?” Bucky asks softly. Steve gets a hum in response and opens his hazy eyes, looking at Bucky through thick eyelashes. “Good. I’m gonna clean you up, alright?” “‘kay.” Steve lets out a sweet land soft little gasp as the cloth meets his hole, wiping him tentatively and cleaning up the mess. “How about a bubble bath, Stevie?” They both like them, call it childish if you must but both men find it soothing. 

“That sounds nice, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how i did!! Feedback is welcomed and thank you for reading!!


End file.
